


Not So Silent Night

by JustaGirl (SerendipitousSong)



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fluffy Ending, Holidays, Song Parody, kinda cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8900011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerendipitousSong/pseuds/JustaGirl
Summary: Miko doesn't really celebrate Christmas.
But she likes writing holiday parodies.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Aww, I decided to let up on my depressed writings for "Blue Devils" and this is what happened.
> 
> I'm forreal guys, Miko is my heart and soul.

_"Silent night_

_Busy night_

_All is calm_

_Calm despite_

_Loud little humans running amok_

_Guardians laughing and breaking his stuff_

_Scream and complain for some peace_

_Scream and complain for some peace."_

"Yes, I like that one. Very accurate."

"I don't complain!"

"Sure you do, Doc Bot! Loudly too!"

"Miko! Nobody asked you!"

"Miko, could you sing it again? I did not catch the beginning."

"Sure thing Optimus!"

Ratchet threw a well aimed wrench at the Prime. Even his lightning fast reflexes couldn't stop the clanging impact.

"I believe you should " _chill out_ ," as our young human friends say, old friend."

With Miko the only one on base that evening, she had taken to appropriating Western holiday music for her own purposes.

_Purposes_ meaning _plucking Ratchet's feathers._

And discovering Optimus' funny bone as well.

And providing Arcee and Bulkhead with some quality entertainment.

"Hey, can I call my host parents and ask to stay the night? We'll write parodies all night long!" She leaned her hip against the railing on The Human Platform, a smug smile spread across her cheeks. "Won't that be _fun_ , Ratchet?"

The medic stiffened and glared at her. "Absolutely not!"

"Of course, Miko," Optimus said at the same time. "I will escort you to the top."

Storming to the hall where the Autobots' personal quarters were, Ratchet threw his servos up and yelled, "Well if you wish her to stay, Optimus, you can entertain her." He whipped around just before his door. "You have monitor duty now!"

With an angry _BANG!_ he disappeared into his room.

"Ouch, what a Scrooge."

"A Scrooge?"

"Oh! Oh!" Arcee gesticulated wildly. "I know this one. It's a reference to the character from A Christmas Carol. The guy who hates Christmas." She nodded her head triumphantly. "Jack told me that one."

Bulkhead laughed uproariously. "What a way to describe the Doc, huh?"

"Indeed. Shall I escort you now, Miko?"

"Yesiree!"

As they made their way up, the two Autobots still on base rigged the sound system to go through a holiday playlist.

From down the hall, a door opened and a helm peeked out, listening and low-key enjoying the jolly spirit of his beloved comrades.

_"Rockin' around the Christmas tree..."_ he sang softly.


End file.
